Home Again
by Minishini
Summary: Captain William Lennox is finally able to head home after his tour in Qatar and the battle to save the planet. But will his wife, Sarah, take well to the newest addition of Ironhide, the Autobots weapon specialist, to their family? Movie verse.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Home Again

Author: Minishini

Ratings: Eh. PG-13. Cursing, vague sexual references.

Summary: The battle with Megatron is finally over, and Will Lennox is free to return home. But how will his wife take the addition of Ironhide to their family? Based off the 2007 Transformers movie.

Pairings: Sam x Mikaela, Will x Sarah, hinted Bee x Sam x Mikaela teehee

A/N: Ehhehehe. 4 in the morning and I typed this thing up. I'm tired. And I needed a break from writing Chapter 5 to Here We Go Now (expect it early tomorr...later this morning?). This was just going to be a one shot, but I got caught up in it. I'll probably add chapters as I see fit. I think that's all I have to say. Need sleep. twitch

* * *

"May I take you home, Captain Lennox?"

Ironhide's deep and rumbling voice snapped Will out of his thoughts. He had been busy watching Sam and Mikaela snuggle on the hood of Bumblebee's Camaro form and thinking how wonderful young love was. His mind, accordingly, had strayed to thoughts of Sarah. "What?"

The Autobot arms specialist sniffed. "Home. Would you like a ride or not?"

"Ah, well I live kinda far from Tranquility—"

Ironhide sniffed again. "The distance from here to your home can not be as far as it is to my home."

Will winced before turning his full attention on the giant robot. "I'd love a ride, big guy. If you don't mind."

"It is our job to look after humans now," Optimus chimed in as he rejoined their group. He tossed a quick glance towards the threesome sitting some distance away, before looking down at Lennox. "We owe you a lot. The least we can do is offer to transport you back to your family unit."

"Besides," Ironhide broke in, "It would be interesting to see what female tamed you."

Will didn't know whether he should take offense by the amused tone the Autobot had taken or not. In either case, when Ironhide began to shift into his Topkick form, Will stepped back to give the bot plenty of room. When the passenger side door swung open, Will turned back towards Optimus and Ratchet. "I'll see you guys around, right?"

Optimus gave him a bemused smile and nodded. "You will see much of us, Captain Lennox."

"Okay…good," the Army Ranger smiled back before hauling himself up into Ironhide's cab. The door slammed shut without him even touching it, and Ironhide's engine roared as the Autobot turned away from the overlook.

**XXXX**

By the time Ironhide had reached his human passenger's place of residence, the sun had long slipped bellow the horizon and the night had taken over. The drive had been relatively easy and peaceful, something Ironhide was surprised to admit. With the threat of Megatron long gone, and the information that Starscream had left Earth, he had relaxed almost to the point of being a civilian again. His sensors were still scanning the environ periodically, though. Old habits died hard.

"Captain Lennox," he rumbled into the cab. Lennox stirred where he was reclined in the passenger seat. The man had passed out into oblivion not long after Ironhide had slipped onto the highway heading east, towards Nellis Air Force Base. "Captain Lennox!"

Ironhide's engine rumbled in approval as the man woke with a sudden jump. His small human hands had darted to the handles of twin guns snuggled in a holster crossing his chest. "Shit," the man swore as he looked around, clearly confused as to where he was.

Blaring his horn, Ironhide snapped the passenger side door open. It was only a few short minutes before lights bloomed to life inside the small ranch house whose driveway he was taking over. A female human's form, illuminated from behind by a soft yellow light, showed briefly in the window. As soon as she had disappeared, the front door open and she came rocketing onto the lawn.

Will took it all in just as Ironhide had. When he saw Sarah, wearing only a night gown, run barefoot onto the lawn he practically fell out of Ironhide's cab. "Sarah," he breathed, utterly amazed at what was happening. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening.

"Will!" the woman sobbed as she flung herself at Will. Their arms wrapped around each other just as their lips crushed the other's. Will didn't care that Ironhide's engine had fallen suddenly quiet, or that he knew the Autobot was watching the reunion with curiosity. All that Will cared about at the moment was the soft woman in his arms, and how her supple body moved against his.

"God, Sarah," he gasped between their desperate kisses. It had been long, oh so long, since he had seen her, let alone touched her. Six months serving in Qatar had been torture on his soul and his man hood. Six months he had been resigned to only catching sight of his wife over a satellite borne image. Six months he had gone without taking comfort in her body in the way only lovers could. Six long, agonizing, lonely months.

When the Qatar base had been attacked, he thought he would never see her again. Repeatedly the idea had struck him as the days passed. Hours spent trekking through a hostile desert with what remained of the Qatar base survivors had nearly sapped him of his hope, of his spirit. Then when that Decepticon—Optimus had called him Scorponok—attacked them… Will couldn't suppress the shudder that tore through his body.

"Will, oh god Will, I thought—I thought they were," Sarah pulled away from him to run terrified eyes over his body. He could tell she was taking inventory of him, checking that he had all his fingers and limbs still. "They said no one survived the attack, they said… Oh Will, I knew you made it. They never brought me a telegram. They never told me they found your body… Oh, _Will_," she sobbed and buried her face against his chest.

"Shh, Sarah, I know," he murmured and smoothed back her hair. His wife felt smaller in her arms than he had remembered. She felt like she had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. "I'm okay, baby girl, I'm okay."

"Why didn't you call?" she sobbed and fisted her hand in his uniform.

"I…I wanted to, Sarah, I really did," Will felt a guilty pang in his chest. The truth was, the moment his team had landed in the US he had his heart set on calling his wife as soon as he got to the terminal. But then the Sector Seven goons had intercepted him and dragged him off to their Hoover base. "So shit happened. I got hauled away on…on a top secret mission. Baby, I would have called if I could, but it all happened so fast—"

"It's been a week," his wife hiccupped and looked back up at him with tear stained eyes. "Seven days since Qatar. And not one word from you. Do you know how _scared_ I was?"

Will could only swallow back the tightness in his throat and hold his wife closer. He knew how scared she was. He had been just as afraid the entire time. Even when he was battling the Decepticons alongside the Autobots in Mission City, a small part of his mind had been terrified that he wouldn't make it back to Sarah and Annabelle. Speaking of… "Baby. Where's the baby?"

That seemed to be enough for Sarah to recollect herself. She pulled out of Will's arms, hesitantly, before straightening out her hair and night gown. "She's sleeping. Do you want to see her?"

Will watched as his wife's hand slipped into his and squeezed. "Yes," his voice was strong and insistent as he gazed into Sarah's gorgeous hazel eyes. "God, _yes._ Can I hold her?"

Sarah gave him that brilliant, white-toothed smile he had fallen in love with so long ago. "Of course."

All this, Ironhide took in with complete bewilderment. That was the woman that mated William Lennox? She…she was a bawling sack of emotions. Not possible…

**XXXX**

When Will woke up the next day, it took him a moment to realize where he was. It wasn't until he looked to his side and gazed upon the soft features of his wife that he remembered. Ironhide had brought him home the night before. Will was home again, with his wife, and the new baby snoring softly in the crib near their bed.

He was reluctant to drag himself out of bed. He just wanted to lay there, completely spent from a night of loving his wife, and enjoy the silence. The peace.

But habit had him doing otherwise. He needed to be active. He couldn't sleep in; he just wasn't used to it. So, cursing himself the whole time, Will detached himself from his wife and took a moment to pull on a pair of boxers. His hands unconsciously found the dog tags that dangled from his neck, and he had the sudden urge to rip the damn things off and throw them away for good.

But…he couldn't. That would be like saying he was no longer a soldier. And no matter what happened, Will knew, he would always be a soldier.

He shuffled through his house—his almost alien house—and out the front door. He had every intention of simply going to fetch the news paper from the front lawn. But when he spotted the huge black truck crowding his wife's car in the driveway he completely blanked. "Ironhide? What are you doing here?"

The engine rumbled before the Autobot's voice answered. "Observing the operations of your family unit. So far I've come to the conclusion that female humans are soft and emotional, and prone to scream out prayers to their gods while procreating with their mate."

Will's cheeks turned pink as he squared off to face the Autobot. "That's spying."

"It was reconnaissance."

"And what," Will huffed, "exactly are you doing recon for?"

"If this is to be my new place of residence, I should know all I can about you and your family unit," the robot clipped out impatiently. "I never would've thought a man like you would fall for…such a soft female."

Will's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Anyone that knew Sarah would have laughed at Ironhide's ignorance. Hell Will was having a hard time fighting back the urge to wake Sarah up and introduce the two. Which brought another idea to his head. "Shit. Shit. Sarah. How are we going to introduce you two?"

"Simple," and Ironhide blared his horn. Not once, not twice, but five times.

"God, no! You stupid robot!" Will cursed as the baby woke up with a wail to rival Ironhide's horn.

"What the Pit is that?" the robot seemed utterly floored at the baby's cries.

"Will!" Sarah's voice called out from inside the house. She appeared only moments later, crying Annabelle in her arms. "Will, what the hell is going on?" She fell silent as she spotted the truck. "No."

"Sarah—"

"No!" the woman glared and marched straight up to Ironhide's bumped. She was directing a very fierce look in the general direction of the driver's seat. "You are not taking him. He just got home, I would at least like a few months with my husband before he's deployed again!"

"Sarah, no that's not what—"

"Relax, female. I am not here to take your husband," Ironhide drawled.

For the thousandth time Will thanked God that him and Sarah had been able to afford a small ranch house on the outskirts of town. He didn't know how his neighbors would have reacted if they peeked out their windows to see the giant robot now standing in his driveway.

"I am simply here to guard him and your family unit."

Sarah's jaw dropped. Will had to rush forward and take Annabelle—who had oddly fallen quiet—from his wife's arms before she dropped the precious bundle. "Sarah," Will started tenderly, "this is uh…this is Ironhide."

"Ironhide, Autobots weapons specialist, reporting for duty," the robot growled as his hands shifted into the giant cannon guns he was so proud of.

Sarah looked slowly away from Ironhide to her husband. Will almost felt the urge to go hide behind Ironhide's legs. "You," her voice was hard and calm as she addressed him. "Inside. Now."

Will hurried to obey. He knew when his wife was in a foul mood. And now was one of those times.

* * *

Wooooo. Oh snap, Will's in trouble. Gogo Sarah Lennox. Please forgive any typos, as I am extremelt worn out at the moment. Bed time for this Minishini. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Home Again

Chapter: 2/?

Authoer: Minishini

Pairings: Will Lennox x Sarah Lennox

Rating: Eh, PG-13 for foul language, which should be expected in my fics.

Warnings: None!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. I'm not making money off this. No need to involve lawyers plz. D:

* * *

"What," Sarah Lennox was practically shaking with rage as she rounded on her husband, "is that _thing_ standing in my begonias!"

Will flinched and looked past his wife's head to eye the giant robot that was, indeed, currently standing in his wife's garden. Ironhide was still looking a little shell shocked as he glanced around, before crouching down to peer through the living room window. "His name is Ironhide, sweetie—"

"Don't you sweetie me, William Lennox!" she snapped and tore the now screaming Annabelle from his arms. She rocked the small child, albeit a little too roughly. "What the hell is it?"

"He's a uh…a robot?" he supplied. He didn't know how she would react to the information that Ironhide was, in all reality, an alien organism from another solar system. "And it's a he, baby, not an 'it.'"

"I don't care," she snapped and shifted Annabelle so that the babe's head rested on her shoulder. "What the hell is it doing here? Where did it come from? And why is it flashing those…those _weapons_ around as if we're in a damn war zone?"

Will winced as he caught sight of Ironhide sitting down on the lawn, sufficiently crushing the rest of his wife's garden, to examine one of said guns. "Well, baby, he's kinda like our…body guard."

"Bodyguard?" her face fell noticeably. "Will, what did you do to get the government to stick a giant robotic weapon on our front lawn as our _body guard_?"

He locked his eyes on her and squared his shoulders. He loved his wife; he even loved her hair pin trigger temper. And while the thought had occurred to him to lie to her and protect her from the truth, he had more respect for Sarah than that. "I helped saved the world from an alien invasion," he declared proudly.

There was a silence in the house aside from Annabelle's hiccupping and the sound of Ironhide tinkering with one of his plasma cannons. Then Sarah tilted back her head…and laughed.

"I'm serious," Will frowned and took Annabelle from his wife once again. It made him nervous seeing their first and only child bouncing precariously in his unstable wife's possession. "Ironhide is an alien. He came from his destroyed home planet, Cybertron."

"Will, cut the shit," Sarah snapped as her laughter died off. "Did you accidentally kill some middle eastern prince while you were in Iraq? Did you see who did the assault on Qatar and now they're trying to hunt you down? What? Tell me the truth, Will, it's the least you can do." By now she was visibly shaking in anger and…was that hurt his wife was looking at him with?

"Sarah, I'm not fucking lying," he frowned and grabbed her wrist with his free arm. He hated man-handling her like this, and so did she, but she needed to understand what was happening. So he physically dragged her back out onto the lawn and right in front of Ironhide, who was now dismantling his own arm-turned cannon.

"What?" the robot asked grumpily.

"What is it doing?" Sarah wailed as she eyed the pile of screws, bolts, and circuitry littering the remains of her garden. "My begonias…"

"It?" Ironhide quirked a mechanical eyebrow and paused in his tinkering. "I am a male, woman; I would prefer to be designated as such if you refuse to use my name."

Will smiled smugly to himself as Sarah ogled the giant robot. "I told you," he couldn't resist.

"And…and you are here why?" Sarah asked after few moments. "Ironhide?"

Ironhide set down his dismantled arm to look her over. "I am to guard your family unit against any possible Decepticon attacks. Sometimes they are prone to acts of revenge, or harming those close to the Autobots as an attack on our emotional attachments."

"Emotions…right…" Sarah nodded slightly, looking particularly dazed. "And…Decepticons are?"

Suddenly Ironhide was charging his in tact cannon and snarling angrily. "Vile filth," he growled and leaned in close over Sarah. Will was proud of his wife for not cowering back in fear from the angry robot. She really was some kind of woman. "Traitors to the Autobots. They plot to see your kind eliminated, as they plotted to eliminate mine."

Sarah gave him that vague absent nod again. "Will?"

"The people that attacked Qatar…they were the Decepticons. Well, one of them. He was using the computers there to hack military classified documents in the attempt to find this…this All Spark thing that was lost on our planet," Will explained slowly, pronouncing every syllable clearly. Little Annabelle sniffled in his arms and he rubbed at her back gently. "Me and my men were the only survivors. They failed at killing us off—" Sarah winced at that, "—and we just got caught up in a battle between them and the Autobots, the guys that Ironhide works for."

She nodded again and drew herself up. "Then…"

"I helped them save the world," he wrapped up. "I don't know what else to say."

Ironhide looked over Sarah before settling back to work on his cannon. "The female is shocked speechless. Oddly, I'm surprised that she hasn't broken down yet."

Will cursed under his breath as he caught the sudden change in his wife's posture. "Excuse me?" she demanded the giant robot. "Whoever programmed your sorry ass evidently didn't understand the concept of manners."

Ironhide's head darted back to focus on Sarah, all towering five feet and five inches of her. "What did you say?" he demanded in a loud, booming voice.

"You heard me!" she snapped. "Where do we go to get you some manners installed? There has to be a program for that!"

Will stepped back from the scene as Ironhide climbed to his feet slowly, elegantly, like some giant pissed off panther. "I will have you know," he snarled slowly as he glared down at Sarah's little form, "that Cybertronian's are not _programmed_. I am as I am, female, and will not take such lip from one with so few years to her name. I am Ironhide, arms specialist of the Autobots, and I will expect the respect my name and position entitle me!"

It was oddly funny, Will thought absently, watching his tiny wife argue it out with Ironhide's twenty foot plus figure. Her face was practically red as she matched Ironhide glare for glare. "And I suppose you're so much older and wiser than me to deserve it? What are you, four? You can't be too old for something so advanced."

And that set Ironhide off like a fire cracker in a bonfire. He roared and slammed his fist down in the grass next to Sarah, stirring up dust and dirt and making a rather large crater in Will's lawn. Sarah finally backed away, her eyes wide and her body trembling. "I have seen planets burst into existence and die just as quickly while your own pathetic world was a mote in time and space!" he roared. "I am an Autobot elder, a general and a soldier! I am not some half-assed, primitive creation of _your_ kind!"

Annabelle screamed and wailed in Will's arms, sufficiently directing the angry Autobot's attention from his wife to Will and the baby.

"And what the Pit is that slagging noise?" he bellowed, blue optics narrowing.

"Will, get my baby away from this thing!" Sarah shrieked.

Will sighed and turned Annabelle in his arms so that Ironhide could get a better look at her. "This is my baby girl, Ironhide. This is Annabelle."

The robot's expression seemed to soften as a loud whirring and clicking came from his head. Will had the distinct impression that he was investigating the little bundle of joy in Will arms. After a short silence, Ironhide finally spoke. "Your youngling has the lung capacity of a dolphin."

He couldn't help laughing, even if Sarah was practically panicking and trying to grab Annabelle from Will's hands. "You scared her, 'Hide. That's what babies do when they're scared. They scream and cry for their parents to come protect them and make them feel better." Will reluctantly let his frantic wife take Annabelle from him. Sarah slipped to stand behind Will, putting his body between her and Ironhide. "You can't be yelling like that while she's still little, feel me?"

Ironhide frowned and nodded. "My apologies. I was rather…pissed off, you would say."

"Baby," Will elbowed his wife gently. "He said sorry."

Sarah ignored him and continued staring at Ironhide as if he were some volatile and sensitive weapon. Which he was, Will had to remind himself.

Ironhide let out a smug laugh as he settled back into his bed of crushed flowers and returned to working on his plasma cannon. "That is more what I expected," he sniffed haughtily. "The worst part about being so technologically _advanced_," and he cast a meaningful look at Sarah as he spoke, "is that a loose screw can cause my cannons to go haywire."

Will couldn't believe it. Did Sarah…_hurt..._Ironhide's feelings? "Baby, I think you should apologize to him," he whispered over his shoulder. "He's kinda sensitive."

"I'm sorry," Sarah squeaked and ran back inside the house.

Ironhide chuckled and began putting his arm back together. "Females."

* * *

Author's Notes: This is probably gonna just be a little chain of crack fics involving Ironhide and his adventures with the Lennox family. I'm debating on a plot I have kinda going... We'll see what happens the next time I feel like writing this particular chain. I'm not feeling too well at the moment either, so my updates are most likely going to slow down for the rest of the week. I'll make it up to you all thought. 3 Much love. 


End file.
